Knee airbag assemblies for protecting an occupant's knees are typically incorporated into the instrument panel or dash assembly. Most typical knee airbag modules are incorporated into and behind a decorative feature of the dashboard. This makes the assembly of the airbag more complex and costly.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a complete knee airbag module adapted to mount under the dashboard as a complete self-contained assembly. This allows for a simpler less expensive assembly and replacement once activated.